greshdigigamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Dean Ambrose
Bio Dean Ambrose is a dangerous man. The Cincinnati scrapper began his path to WWE with a fearless career on the independent scene where he earned a reputation for his ability to absorb and distribute punishment in equal measure. Through his years toiling away in obscurity, Ambrose competed in some of the most vicious environments imaginable, sacrificing his body and blood in the pursuit of inflicting as much damage on his opponent as humanly possible. Victory was incidental. What mattered to Ambrose was always his message: No one is safe. If you thought the PG-friendly environment of WWE would be enough to contain The Lunatic Fringe, Ambrose’s brutal debut as one-third of The Shield certainly put that notion to rest in a hurry. As did his record-setting reign as U.S. Champion while he was one of the brothers in black. After The Hounds of Justice imploded, Ambrose has gone to war against the likes of Seth Rollins, Bray Wyatt, AJ Styles and John Cena with all the intensity and lack of self-preservation instincts you’d find in a rabid animal. This unpredictable nature proved virtually unstoppable and allowed Ambrose to capture the Money in the Bank briefcase and the WWE Title in the same night at WWE Money in the Bank 2016. Crazy stuff, right? Well, with the WWE Universe fully latched onto his mad machinations and The Lunatic Fringe running wild all over Monday Night Raw, one thing is for sure. The Ambrose Asylum is only going to get crazier. Throughout Universe Mode |-|Season 1= |-|Season 2= |-|Season 3= |-|Season 4= |-|Season 5= |-|Season 6= |-|Season 7= Desperate For Victory? On RAW Episode 1, Ambrose was apart of the Fatal-4-Way Elimination Match to determine the No.1 Contender to Brock Lesnar's WWE Championship, which was eventually won by Shinsuke Nakamura, despite all of Ambrose's best efforts. On RAW Episode 2, Ambrose took another shot at turning things around for him when he challenged Big Cass to a fight, which "The Lunatic" came up short at the end. On RAW Episode 3, Ambrose battled Shinsuke Nakamura for the first time ever but ended up on the losing side after taking 3 Kinshasas. On RAW Episode 4, Ambrose lost in quick fashion to Bray Wyatt in the first round of the WWE Championship Tournament. Attacking Authority Later that night, Ambrose confronted both Shawn Michaels and Triple H about getting a 2nd chance at the WWE Title by making the finals of the tournament a triple threat, Michaels refused and that notion drove Ambrose over the deep end when "The Lunatic" hit the Dirty Deeds on Michaels on the concrete floor. On RAW Episode 5, Ambrose was called to the ring by WWE Commissioner Shane McMahon who took away his merchandise, his fanfare, his entrance just to name a few as Ambrose entered through the crowd. After being ran down by Shane, Dean attacked McMahon before exiting backstage and instead of leaving he turned his focus to Rich Swann, assaulting the cruiserweight before hitting another Dirty Deeds onto the concrete, sending Swann to the hospital. Due to his actions on RAW, Dean was terminated from the company effective immediately pending lawsuits from the offices of Shawn Michaels and for putting his hands on authority. Championships & Accomplishments * WWE Championship (x1) * WWE World Heavyweight Championship (x1) * WWE Intercontinental Championship (x1) * WWE Tag Team Championship (x1) Gallery |-|Season 7= RAW Episode 4 Dean Ambrose (RAW Ep4) (1).PNG|Dean Ambrose standing over Shawn Michaels after assaulting him in the GM's office RAW Episode 5 Dean Ambrose (RAW Ep.5) (1).png|No fanfare. No music. NOTHING. Dean Ambrose enters to come face to face with Shane McMahon Dean Ambrose (RAW Ep.5) (2).png Dean Ambrose (RAW Ep.5) (3).png Dean Ambrose (RAW Ep.5) (4).png Ambrose-McMahon (RAW Ep.5) (1)|Ambrose. McMahon. Face to Face Ambrose-McMahon (RAW Ep.5) (2).png Ambrose-McMahon (RAW Ep.5) (3).png|Already knew he was fired, Dean Ambrose went down swinging by attacking Shane McMahon Dean Ambrose (RAW Ep.5) (5).png Category:Superstars Category:Dean Ambrose Category:The Shield